I'm not normal
by storycat12
Summary: Improved story! So Allie finally got out of her abusive home and runs into Nico to discover she is a demigod. She is unlike the others though and you have to read to find out why. R&R! Constructive Critisism is allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I was told my original story, I'm not normal, was too mary-sueish! So I will change it now. Maybe that's why I haven't gotten many reviews. Huh. Well, here it goes!**

I hid in the dark. She was coming for me. I had to get away but I knew I couldn't. _God, please help me, _I prayed.

"Allie! Where are you? I have a surprise for you!" she said in a sing-song voice. I shivered. She always said that. So far I haven't liked her 'surprises' very much.

Now I should probably introduce myself. My name is Allie Holt and the woman chasing me is my mother. I don't care what you think, I hate her. She was never really my mother. She never loved me. My father had raped her to get me and now she took her anger out on me.

"Answer me, Allison Arias Holt! If you don't, it will be ten times harder this time!" I flinched.

"What do you want?" I cried. She walked in to the dark room and turned the light on. There she stood, a pale woman with stringy, limp, brown hair that stuck to her head in clumps. Her eyes seemed too big for her head and her lips stood out like black in a white room.

"Oh, Allie, all I want is to give you want what you deserve. Haven't I told you this before?" There was that bitter sweet voice again. I cried out as she grabbed my arm. She beat me with everything around her.

I curled up in a ball and cried. _Why? Why me? _I thought. She beat me harder and tried to pry me out of the safe position I was in.

I tried to get away but I couldn't. Her grip was strong and she held me by my skinny wrists. I could go into full details of my beating but I won't. I'll just tell you that I managed to get away.

I raced down the street. I wouldn't turn around. I wouldn't. No, she would never see me again. Tears streamed down my face. I ran down the streets of New York City and wasn't surprised when I finally ran into someone.

"Oof!"

We fell down on the cold sidewalk. I immediately scrambled to my feet. I looked at the person in fear. (Yes, fear. Well, you would too if you were running from some psychotic mother!) He was a boy about my age (13) and had black hair with matching eyes. He was very pale and wore all black clothing.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelped. I rolled my eyes, forgetting my fears.

"Hey, you're just as at fault as I am! You watch where you're going!" I said. He stared at me. Finally he shook his head in disgust and started to turn around.

But as he did, some big, hairy monster tackled him. He yelled and jumped up. He was holding a black dagger and immediately I stepped back. I had had too much experience with daggers and knifes.

He killed the thing and I watched as he cursed in a different language. For some strange reason, I understood him.

"Gods, why do they always come to me? I mean what have I ever done?" he said in the different language.

"Well, for one, you run into young girls and blame it on them and then curse. I think that would really help with monsters showing up," I pointed out. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Wait; how did you understand that?"

"I don't know. I just did." He looked at me for a second and then grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but his grip was stronger than my mom's. He dragged me to the middle of nowhere and took me inside a strawberry farm.

"Where are you taking me? I don't even know your name!" I yelled trying to break free.

He sighed and said, "My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo, and I'm taking you somewhere safe."

**For those of you who are too stupid to understand, Nico has now made it in the story. I have changed it because I wasn't getting many reviews but lots of people reading it. I was told it was very mary sueish so I decided to change it.**

**Anyways, R&R PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got the new story up and I hope you like it better than the other one! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Do I look like a man? **

**Anyways hope you like! Remember to R&R at all times! And for those of you who don't know what that means, it's the little button at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!**

After Nico explained what we were doing here, I wondered who my father was. I wanted to know as soon as possible so I could yell at him for leaving me with an abusive mother who hated me.

Nico told me not to yell at the gods but I knew I would never listen to him on that one.

"So what do you do here at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked looking around at the swarms of campers. He shrugged.

"I usually sit in my cabin alone. I sometimes train but it's pretty boring." I nodded. I noticed a girl about my age glaring at me.

"Uh oh, looks like a Mary-Sue is glaring at me. You might want to look out for them," I informed him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with all the Mary-Sues around here. They're always staring at the new girls and sizing them up and down. You should probably run," he added as she walked over.

"Hey, look it's a new girl. You know what to do, girls," she said. The girls all started towards me.

"Time for the girl test, newbie," snarled one of them. The others nodded and grabbed me, holding me in place.

"Wow, third time I was grabbed today. That's a new record," I muttered. They ignored me.

"Alright, first question. On a scale from one to ten, how hot is Justin Bieber?" Mary-Sue wannabe said.

"Zero and what kind of question is that?" I asked in disgust. She glared at me.

"What's the latest fashion for teens?"

"I don't know. I don't keep up with fashion," I said, starting to get worried.

"Who's the most talented boy singer?"

"It's either between the lead singer for The Fray or The Script."

"Who made Gucci sunglasses?"

"I don't know, Gucci?"

"Which supermodel is the most beautiful?"

"What do I look like, some gay girl?"

"Who is the gayest singer?"

"Justin Bieber."

"Who sang the song, Moves like Jagger?"

"Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera."

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Alt. rock, pop, and emotional."

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Are you really a teenage girl?"

"Yes!"

"Then why can't you answer any of the questions right?"

I stared at her. "Because they are _opinion _questions! There is no right or wrong answer!" She laughed and walked off.

I stomped my foot and glared at her. Nico whistled.

"Wow! She really gave you stupid questions and you totally just dropped from maybe popular to not. That was stupid."

"I don't care. It's not like I'll be here long. I'll be kicked out because no one likes me and I'll be on the streets. No big deal," I said shrugging it off. I walked off towards the Hermes cabin where I would be staying for a little while.

Whoever said life was fair?

**I finished the 2nd chapter! Yay! I hope you all liked it better than the last one! **

**No songs yet but there might be some in the future!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Please note the sarcasm there. **

**Why do I even bother to write if you people read my stories and don't even bother to write a stinking REVIEW? **

**Seriously, people, review! Pretty please? I will answer any questions you have and will take OCs. Also, I will take anything that has to do with making my story better.**

**Now, on with the story!**

So, you all know what happened yesterday, right? Well, if you don't, then go back and read the past chapters!

Now where was I? Oh yeah, well, today was even weirder. If you count being attacked by a bunch of angry girls who like Nico, being beaten in a foot race by a freaking _tree_, being nearly drowned by some overzealous naiads, and having a daughter of Zeus try to kill you weird.

Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, I better back up before some of you try to kill me. I awoke clutching my iPod. Here's a tip, don't ever sleep in the Hermes cabin with an iPod. They will try to steal it.

I moaned and rolled over, toppling out of my sleeping mat. We were so close together, I nearly landed onto a small girl. I muttered an apology and quickly got up and rushed to get ready. People complained when I stepped past them trying to get to the bathroom.

Finally, I got out of the hellhole they call a cabin and walked to the place where we eat. I quickly got a plate and some food.

"Well, you're definitely not a Hermes kid. They don't get up this early," said a voice behind me. I spun around. There was Nico, yawning and munching on some bacon. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, why are you awake? I thought you didn't get up for a long time," I shot back. He frowned.

"Who told you that?"

"Annabeth and Percy did, last night. They visited me to ask how I liked camp."

"Well, that explains a lot," he remarked. Once again, I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the Hermes table. No one was there except for me. I sighed. I was all alone again.

The rest of the morning was boring. I didn't find any out of ordinary skills in archery, canoeing (in fact I pretty much sucked), Ancient Greek, rock climbing, or arts and crafts (I don't even know why they have that one). I went to lunch feeling discouraged.

I sat quietly amongst the loud, messy kids. Food was thrown everywhere and Travis Stoll was too busy annoying Katie Gardner to notice. Connor Stoll was throwing food and laughing with the younger kids even though he was supposed to be keeping them under control.

"Gods, can't these kids behave?" I muttered. Unfortunately, one of the kids heard me and turned around.

"We are behaving. We are behaving like children of Hermes," he said. I sighed in defeat and got up to throw my food away.

**(Look at the pretty line! C'mon, you know you want to!)**

I waited to be claimed all day but nothing came. With a sigh I started back to the Hermes cabin. On the way, I was ambushed by a group of Aphrodite girls.

"Well, if it isn't the little girl who hasn't been claimed. You know, you will never be an Aphrodite girl if you wear those dreadful clothing," one of them said, eyeing my black clothing in disgust.

"Yeah, well I don't really want to wear that dreadful clothing. Mine is at least stylish," I retorted. She gaped at me.

"Just stay away from Nico. He's mine," one of the other girls said.

"No he's mine!"

"No he's mine, you idiot!"

Pretty soon there was a fight going on. I watched in amusement. Never before have I ever seen a bunch of girls fighting like that.

"Chick fights!" Connor yelled gleefully. I shook my head and yelled with everyone else, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Nico walked over there and frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I got ambushed by these girls and the next thing I knew, they were fighting. Honestly, I don't know why," I answered.

One girl that was fighting turned and grabbed me angrily. She began to fight with me but, fortunately, I had learned to fight over the past few years. Quickly, I punched her and fled out of the fight.

Laughing at her incredulous face, I walked over to where Nico stood surprised.

"Don't know what that was about. I wonder why she made me get into that," I muttered confused. He shrugged and we watched the girls fight.

"Stop it!" Chiron yelled. He galloped in and glared at the girls.

"Who started this?" he demanded. The girls looked around at each other. Then, one stepped forward and said,

"We were just talking to Allie and then she said something rude and we started to fight with her but she managed to turn us against each other. So, Allie started it."

"What?" I yelled. "I did not! You guys ambushed me and started making fun of me. I didn't do anything but say I didn't like the way you dressed after you said you hated my clothes!"

Everyone stared at me. "She's lying, sir. I saw it with my own eyes," said one girl who wasn't part of the group. Immediately there was a lot of nodding and muttering.

I felt anger course through me as I glared at the other girls. Suddenly, everyone gasped. They all bowed and Chiron said,

"Allison Holt, you have been claimed as daughter of-"

**Ooh! Cliffy!**

**So tell me who Allie should be the daughter of. I was thinking either Zeus or Thonatos. Tell me which one!**

**Review on whether you like or not! Constructive criticism is allowed! Remember to tell me who she should be the daughter of!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy because of school and volleyball! And what's worse is we lost last night! Boo! :(**

**Thank you for the reviews! I've gotten more than when I had the last story up so I guess I must be doing something good.**

**Anyways, I have had some people say Zeus or Apollo. I've decided to go with Zeus and sorry for those of you who wanted Apollo. I've decided to finally make it Nico's POV for once.**

**By the way, how she looks is in the story so read on!**

**WARNING MAJOR FLUFF!**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy! :)**

Nico's P.O.V.

"Allison Holt, you have been claimed as the daughter of the ruler of the sky, king of the gods. Hail, Allison Arias Holt, daughter of Zeus," Chiron said grimly.

She looked surprised. Looking up, she tried to bat away the mark of Zeus.

"Get off of me, you stupid mark! I don't want to be a daughter of _Zeus_. Go away!" Allie said Zeus as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever heard of.

"What's wrong with being the child of Zeus?" said a familiar voice behind everyone. We spun around to see the Hunters and Thalia standing there.

"Well for one thing, it's embarrassing! For another, I have always hated Zeus because he was a player and would take advantage of women. And besides, all he cares about is power. So I guess he is my father," Allie finished with a frown. Clearly, she didn't like this arrangement.

"Would you prefer to have Hermes as your father?" Thalia asked smugly. Slowly Allie shook her head.

"Well, then? What do you want?"

"I don't know! I want an actual family. I don't want to have a mother _and_ a father that doesn't care about me. But I guess that's what I get."

She turned and left us shocked at what she said. After a hasty decision, I ran after her. I followed her all the way to the canoe lake. She sat down on the pier and peered into the water. Fish swam around and immediately after Allie sat down, they darted away. She sighed and watched them swim away from her and around her.

Now that I could see her better, I noticed that she actually did have some of the qualities of a child of Zeus. Her hair was a deep black and her eyes were blue. But, unlike Thalia's electric blue ones, hers were a pale, icy blue. She had a sad aura, similar to the ones of the veterans from the last Titan War. Hers, seemed sadder, somehow, and was like she had lost something that we hadn't.

She seemed like her loss was not death, in fact, but something that was living. Allie's aura was like Annabeth's, like she was betrayed by someone she loved. And that person was still alive today and slowly sucking the life out of Allie. Briefly, I wondered if that person was the one she had been running from when I found her.

I shook my head and sat next to her. She glanced up surprised. Then she sighed again. Her shoulders sagged and I realized she had a wall built up for everyone that kept everyone else out. But now, it was down. Behind that wall was a fragile girl that was hurt.

"Hey, so why did you run away? And why did you leave like that?" I asked. She stared at me.

"You're actually speaking to me?" Allie said surprised. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising? I just want to know why you ran out so suddenly and what you were talking about and if you're okay."

She nodded. "I-I have a good explanation. My-My mom beats me. She has for awhile now and well, I hate it. She took my life and squashed it. I was the least popular girl in school and was known as the emo girl. I was the girl who cut herself. So, yeah, I'm surprised you're actually talking to me."

I looked at her and listened. She was such a sweet girl that would be a good friend. And I wasn't going to let the fact that she has problems get in my way to being her friend. I wrapped my arm around her.

"If you don't want to be my friend then just say it. I'll leave you alone and you will never have to deal with me again," Allie was saying glumly. I rolled my eyes.

"Allie, I do want to be your friend and I hope you want to be mine. I won't let the fact that you're mother doesn't like you get in the way of you being my friend," I swore. She smiled.

"Thanks." We walked back to the camp. The horn sounded and we went to the dinner pavilion. Everyone stared at us but we ignored them. She sat at her table with Thalia and I sat at mine all alone. I couldn't help but be jealous.

I sighed and gave a silent prayer to my father that I would get a sibling soon. If they were anything like Allie then I would have nothing to worry about.

**So tell me what ya think! I hope you like it. I have been working on it for a week so it better be good! Remember R&R everybody! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I was in a good mood so I decided to write another chapter! Yay!**

**Anyways, I've noticed not many of you have reviewed my story. Please review! I beg you! And, no I'm not desperate! I just want more reviews. Hmph.**

**And now I will answer some reviews I got on the last chapter:**

**Lemonade Mouth 12: No, I do not go through this. My mom works with CPS so I do know a lot about it. But, no I do not go through it and I get what to write from thoughts and books and my mind. It is pure talent!**

**Phoenix1592: You're right. He does need to be careful what he wishes for!**

**turnthemonsteroff: Yeah, it is kind of sad. But that's how I wanted her life to be.**

**And that is all I have gotten! Grrr!**

**Now on with the story!**

Allie's P.O.V.

That night I slept in the Zeus cabin. Or lay awake in the Zeus cabin, is more precise. I mean, gods, the place is cold and reminds me of a bank! Thalia slept in the Artemis cabin and I couldn't blame her. She probably thinks of our cabin the same as I do.

Nico had told me that he would be my friend no matter what. I sighed happily every time I remembered that. I had a friend. I had a sister that wouldn't ditch me. I frowned when I thought of that. There was something I didn't tell Nico. Something I didn't want anyone to know.

I had a twin sister. She left when we were eight. We had gotten into an argument over whether we should tell anyone Mom was beating us. She finally yelled that she wouldn't tell. But the next morning, she did. She told them everything except that I was getting beat. She made it seem as if I was treated really well and she wasn't.

They took her away immediately. That was the last time I saw her. I wished I could see her again. But she was with some rich adopted family.

_Flashback_

_I was in a toy room. But the toys were broken and useless. Andy stood in front of me. She had her small hands on her hips and was glaring at me. I had my arms folded in front of me and was glaring back at her._

"_Al, if we tell someone, they could help us! Please? I really want out of here and I know you do too!" she pleaded, not trying to stare me down anymore. I hesitated. She was right; I did want out. But they would separate us. And I would never see my twin sister._

"_No, they'll separate us. I don't want to be without you, A. Please, forgive me. I really want out but not that way. We'll be forced to move constantly with no home and without each other. No one will want us. A, trust me it's better this way. I promise it is," I said. She shook her head stubbornly. Even though we're eight, we act a whole lot older. I guess having your mother beat you helps._

"_No Allie, it isn't better. It will destroy us! Maybe even kill us! We need out! We need somewhere where we will be safe! Please, Al, just let me tell them!" Once again, I shook my head. She stamped her foot and ran off, swinging her clenched fists. _

"_Fine! I won't tell! But if we die, it's your fault!" she yelled, and those were the last words she ever said to me. They took her away the next day._

I shook my head, trying to clear the memories. We were so little then. And we were scared. Terrified, even. Every time Mom beat us, we were scared and hurt. After Andy left, I was numb. It didn't hurt as much. I wasn't as scared. I hoped one day Andy would come and save me from that hellhole.

Now I had a new sister. Granted, she wasn't my twin. And she was a Hunter; therefore she will be gone soon. I wouldn't have a sister anymore. I rolled over and tried to make my mind go blank. Finally, Hypnos decided to allow me sleep.

**(Ooh! Look at the pretty line!)**

"Wake up! C'mon sleepyhead, wake up!" I groaned. I rolled over and hid my face into my pillow. I heard a chuckle and suddenly I was on the floor.

"What the hell?" I screamed jumping up.

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty decided to get up."

I looked around and saw a very smug Nico and Thalia. They turned and gave each other high fives. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pillow. Leaping on my bed and hiding my face, I heard them groan simultaneously. I smothered a laugh. I won!

Then the two jumped down on the bed. I shrieked. They laughed. I hit them with a pillow. They laughed harder. I smacked them so hard they fell off the bed. They stopped laughing. I laughed hysterically. They glared at me.

"Well, this certainly is a very strange sight," a voice said behind us. We looked toward the doorway. Percy and Annabeth were standing there staring at us. I have to admit we were a strange sight. Two of us were on the floor with the sheets. The other one was on a bed with a pillow.

"Annie!" Thalia shrieked. Annabeth scowled at the nickname. They hugged and I just smothered a yawn. Nico watched me.

"How are you tired? It's 2pm!" he said incredulous. I shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I honestly don't know why though." He nodded. Then we all walked to the dinner pavilion to see if they still had food. They did. I sat with Thals. It was a good thing today was Saturday therefore we didn't have camp activities.

Thalia hung out with us for the rest of the day. I was invited to hang out with them also. I think Nico and Thalia were the reason considering I had only talked to Percy and Annabeth a couple of times. We decided to go to the lake.

Fish surrounded us and immediately they swam away from me. My shoulders sagged when they did this. It reminded me of people from school. Overcome with sad memories, I went to the pier. I sat there sulking. The others were too busy in their own little world to notice. I gave a small smile and walked away.

Campers stared at my dripping figure as I walked to my cabin. I ignored them. I quickly changed my clothes and headed into the forest. I sat there and thought for a long time. I didn't realize it get dark until I heard some people call my name.

I frowned. The vices got closer and I recognized Nico's. He stepped into the clearing and saw me. His face turned to that of relief.

"Allie, were you here the entire time?" I nodded. He sighed in relief.

"Do you realize just how worried I-we were?" I frowned. He was going to say that _he_ was worried. He realized that he had made a mistake and scowled.

"Why were you going to say that you were worried? Why would you worry? It's just me," I said still surprised. He stared at me.

"You don't realize your significance, do you? You know you are actually really cool and important. That's why I was worried. You are my friend and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

I couldn't believe he had said that. I felt my heart swell with pride and I blushed. He smiled and came over to me. His arm was soon around me as I was shivering in the cold forest. I heard the sounds of monsters in the distance.

"You know it's really dangerous out here, Allie. You could have gotten hurt or worse killed," Nico said his voice soft and concerned. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I would have been if I stayed out here longer too. Seriously, I'm not going to be hurt or killed in a forest. I came prepared," I said, taking out my sword. He nodded. We sat there for Zeus knows how long. It was so cold. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to keep warm. Nico noticed this and wrapped me up in his arms. When he realized what he did, he pulled away, embarrassed. I took a risk and curled up in his arms. He tightened his grasp around me. I didn't know why but there was some part of me that loved being here, curled up in Nico's arms. I shivered. Today was a weird day.

**Like it or love it? R&R! And remember Andy! She will be mentioned in later chapters. A little surprise will wait when she is mentioned. *hint hint* ** **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Two chapters in a day! Aren't I awesome? Just remember to review! That's what makes me write so much! The next chapter will not be written until I have at least 25 reviews from you people! So review if you want another chapter!**

**Now on with the story! (I just love doing that!) Enjoy! **

Nico and I sat in silence. His arms were wrapped around me. I was no longer freezing. I started to get up. He spun me around and kissed me. I was so surprised but I melted into the kiss. Then I pulled away, breathless. I realized what I had done and fled.

Running, I nearly tripped. I needed to get away. I don't know why. I just knew I couldn't let him get any closer to me. He would get hurt and I didn't want that. I stumbled and fell. I was about to get when someone pulled me up. I turned to see Nico's concerned and hurt face.

"Why'd you leave, Allie? I am truly sorry. I don't know why I did that. I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry, Al," he said. A chill ran down my spine. He used the nickname Andy used to use. I broke down then. Tears streamed down my face.

"Allie, what's wrong? What'd I say?" He couldn't figure it out so he wrapped his arms around me.

"Andy. Al. Nickname," I sobbed. He caught on to what I was trying to say.

"Andy used to call you Al?" I nodded.

"Who's Andy?"

"Andy is my twin sister," I explained, starting to calm down. He didn't push me any further. He leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't mind anymore. I realized he really did care about me and hopefully, he wouldn't get hurt. We pulled away and he took me to my cabin since I wasn't hungry. That night I slept like a baby.

**Time Lapse (get over it) 1 year**

It was a week before my fourteenth birthday. I had been at camp nearly a year. In a couple of weeks it will be Nico and I's 1 year anniversary. (Dating of course, I'm only about to turn fourteen!) I had had a happy year with my friends. Thalia had quit the hunt so she could be with Jason and I. She claims that it's weird to be younger than your younger siblings which it sounds weird so I understand. Nico turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago and Percy will be eighteen soon.

So, yeah you're all caught up. So anyways, I was walking through New York City with my friends; Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Ooh, we should go into Tiffany's! I can get us free stuff," Piper said slyly. I shook my head.

"That always reminds me of breakfast because of the movie and song. And then I get hungry. Besides, I doubt the guys want to go in a million dollar jewelry store," I pointed out. They stared at me. "You don't, right?" I added just in case. They shook their heads hastily. I nodded.

As we walked into the mall, I heard New Divide by Lincoln Park come on.

"_I remembered black skies _

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur"_

I sang. Thalia began to sing along.

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

"Stop singing! Some people don't like it when people sing!" a familiar voice hissed. I scowled.

"Okay, fine. I guess some people don't like that. But _others _don't like it when people hiss at them and tell them to stop!" I snapped, turning around to face the girl. I gasped when I saw her. She was a girl with pale icy blue eyes and long black hair. She wore white jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

Then she ran forward and hugged me. "Allie! I've missed you so much! Who are your friends?" I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"I've missed you too! How could you leave me like that? It was horrible!" I said and tears blossomed. She pulled away and looked at me sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I was mad and frustrated. I'm so sorry." I shrugged her apologies off.

"It's alright. I haven't seen Mom in nearly a year. And I don't plan on seeing her anytime soon," I swore and smiled. She smiled back.

"Andy! Andromeda Arias Holt Johnson! Get over here!" a woman called out. Andy turned around and called out, "Come over here! I want you to meet someone! Please come!"

Then she turned to me and told me to quickly introduce her to my friends. By the time we finished, a woman, man, and two little kids that looked nothing like the adults walked up to us. Their eyes widened when they saw me. I grinned. Andy and I looked almost exactly alike. I was a bit thinner, however, and our style was completely different.

"Who-who's this, Andy?" the woman asked shakily. Andy grinned.

"This is my twin sister. You know the one I told you about? And, Al, this is my **adoptive** parents, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. See, we could have both been adopted by people! And we wouldn't have been separated!" I slowly shook my head.

"I doubt it. I probably would have been placed somewhere else. In fact, I probably would still be in foster care because no one wanted me," I said somberly. Nico sighed and wrapped me in his arms. Andy looked at me in disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do with Allie? The Allie I knew would never say that. The Allie I knew would fight for herself and… She was always optimistic. She didn't let things get her down. She wasn't one to give in. She would never become numb. What did you do to that Allie?" Andy's voice was heartbroken. I looked down sadly. I rubbed my cut wrists. She noticed and gasped.

"They're worse. She really hurt you didn't she?" Andy whispered. I nodded.

"She –she hurt me so bad. After you left, I didn't have anyone. After you left, I became numb. I gave in. I became used to pain and began to expect it. I was nothing. I still am nothing." My voice became softer with every word. Andy's eyes clouded over and she reached over and hugged me. It was as if we were eight again.

"So who are the kids?" I asked desperate to change the subject. She laughed and said,

"This is Lauren and Hayden. They're six and are twins, like us except its boy and girl. And they were adopted too. By the way, have you ever heard of a camp called Camp Half-Blood? Apparently, all three of us are to go there tonight."

I grinned. "Yeah, that's where I live now. I'll show you soon. But, I would like to shop a bit as well." And that's just what we did. We shopped for awhile and then went to Camp Half-Blood. As soon as we got there, I explained to Chiron who Andy was and then showed Andy our cabin.

That night, as we were getting dinner, Lauren and Hayden were claimed. They were the twins of Hades. Nico came up to me after we had all ate and they had been claimed.

"Guess what, Allie? I got what I wished for. I wished for some siblings and that's what I got. I also wished for you so long ago and I got that too. I guess the Fates like me," he said enthusiastically. I laughed and thought how my life had gone for the past year. _Yeah, I guess the Fates like me too,_ I thought as I looked up at Nico.

**Sorry for those of you who couldn't review because of the Anonymous Update button on. I put it to where you could so don't worry! Anyways, hope you like it. I did my best. It was a little OoC but other than that I hope it's good. R&R people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Storycat12 here! I told you I would give you another chapter when I have 25 reviews right? Well, I have 23 right now and I decided it was close enough. I will now give you another chapter!**

**But first to answer some reviews!**

**Phoenix1592: So yeah, she got her twin back. And yeah, she is seeing a side of Nico no one else has ever seen before. Hopefully, Allie will not get to Mary-Sueish and Nico won't get too mushy. Tell me if they do!**

**Phionix5921: Thanks and I am now updating! Hope you can sleep now!**

**Anonymous Reader: Because I prefer to know what everyone thinks of my writing and I can't with so little reviews.**

**And for all of you who reviewed and said my story was a good one, thanks!**

**Now on with the story!**

Andy's P.O.V.

I was so amazed. I got to see my sister again and found out I was half god, all in one day. I also found my little brother and sister were the twins of Hades! I mean this is so bizarre **(AN: Hopefully you know what that means!)**! Allie seems to be used to it and seems to think that this was home. I think she thinks I'm going to be staying here with her. She probably thinks I'll turn this into my home too. But I don't want to. I want to go back to my adoptive parents. Maybe this was the best choice for her but it wasn't for me. I plan on taking Lauren and Hayden with me. I bet they want their Mommy and Daddy.

After I had made up my mind, I walked to the Hades cabin to get Lauren and Hayden. I barged in thinking I wouldn't be interrupting anything. Boy was I wrong. My sister and her boyfriend were sitting on the bed having a hardcore make out session. The kids were nowhere in sight and I began to wonder where the two of them had put them. I cleared my throat and they pulled away, blushing.

"Uh, hey Andy. What's wrong?" Allie looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. I rolled my eyes.

"I was looking for my adoptive siblings. Where did you two put them while you were making out?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Allie sensed my irritation and narrowed her eyes too.

"We didn't put them anywhere. Thalia took them out so they could see the rest of the camp since _you_ didn't want to," she said coldly. "Now why do you need them and why are you mad?"

I shook my head. If Allie knew what I was planning she would be mad. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that I left her so long ago. Allie stared at me until I couldn't help but crack. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Fine, I want to go home and I want to take them with me. It's their home too," I said, not meeting her eyes. I figured I was right and she was mad.

"You-You're leaving me?" she asked in a broken voice. I looked at her in surprise and realized I was far from right. She wasn't mad; she was horrified and completely shocked. She would be broken if I left, I thought. I couldn't speak to that broken face so I just nodded. That's when anger took over.

"Why? Why are you leaving me **again**? Was once not enough? You really are selfish! I hate you! You're even worse than Mom! And she beat me!" She stormed out the door and Nico glared at me before going after her. I stood there, stunned. Her words stung worse than anything else I had ever felt. She had called me worse than our mom. That was horrible. I realized she really was hurt and still pained about the last time I left her.

Maybe I was selfish. I had left her alone with someone that hated her because I was mad. I wanted out and she wanted to be with me and I left her there. She had grown fragile over the last few years and I was just making it worse. I kept thinking she was Allie, the strong and brave. I still remember her as the girl who was the first to stand when our mother would give us a beating. She wouldn't back down and would stand in front of me, trying to stop me from getting even more hurt. Even though we were the same age, I thought of Allie as my big sister. She would hold me at night and tell me it would be over soon when we were beat.

I realized I was worse than Mom. Allie had given me hope when we were girls and tried to give me a new, safe home. And I had given her nothing. I ran out crying. I had to find Allie. I needed to apologize and tell her I wouldn't leave her again. I needed to step up as the big sister for once. She had done it way too many times and I had never.

I ran to the woods, thinking she might be there. I was right. She was there with Nico. He was holding her and trying to calm her. I got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I hate her. Why does she keep leaving me? Am I not important enough for her? Have I not given her enough? I wish she would just leave. She sure wants to," Allie said bitterly. My heart sunk.

"I agree. She should stop hurting you. You saved her from being beaten further. You were left by yourself in an abusive home because she wanted out. I too, wish she would leave," Nico said, wiping her tears. Silent tears fell down my face and I turned and ran. If they want me gone, then I should be gone. It's not like I was wanted here by anyone else.

As soon as I got to the cabin, I packed my stuff and went off to find the twins. I found them and packed their stuff. The next day, we left. As we were saying goodbye to the few we had befriended in the past couple of days, Allie and Nico showed up. Last night, she had arrived to the cabin and ignored me. Thalia was a little surprised but didn't do anything.

Allie shoved a letter at me and stalked off. Nico sighed.

"Alright, basically Allie wrote a letter for you and though she's mad, she wants you to know she does love you and she still doesn't want you to leave. So, please think about it. Not everyone hates you like the two of you seem to think." I nodded and got into the van. Lauren and Hayden waved at Nico, who waved back. Then, we turned a corner and saw nothing.

**So what do you think? Good or great? Oh and this chapter happens two days after Andy, Lauren, and Hayden arrive at camp with Allie. Nico was with Allie when she wrote the letter and no, you won't find out what's in it till the next chapter. Anyways, remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have some bad news and good news for you. The good news is I've decided to write! Yippee! **

**Unfortunately, I still have to tell you the bad news. Here it goes: I do not own PJO! Phew! That was hard.**

**Anyways, the real bad news is I will not tell you what's in the letter until chapter 11 or 12. Maybe, if you're lucky, I will tell you in chapter 10 but that's as close as it will get. And I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy.**

Andy's P.O.V. (again, so sorry!)

It's been a week since I left camp. Briefly, I wondered how Allie was. Then, I shook the thought away. She didn't want me there. I didn't want to be there.

I looked down at the letter. I had read it so many times that I basically had it memorized. I still couldn't believe it. I can't believe she had written that. I sighed.

"Andy? What's wrong?" my mother asked concerned. I just shook my head and went to my room. I stopped by Lauren's room and peered in. Lauren saw me and turned away angrily. I sighed again. The twins were mad because I had taken them away from their brother. They had gotten close to him and Allie in the short time we were there. I still couldn't believe they could get that close to the lovebirds but I couldn't. All I got was, "You're not wanted here. I want you here but no one else does. I am terribly sorry but I guess you should leave. Even though you will be at the mercy of the monsters, I believe you will be fine." **(AN: That was a little part of the letter. You're not getting any more! ;p)**

I wish Allie had fought for me when I left. I mean, even Nico had said goodbye! Gods, that's her boyfriend and still she doesn't say anything! I got freaking letter! That's it! So, yeah I was pissed. I was pissed at her and everyone else.

I sat on my blue and purple bedspread. My walls were painted a bright blue and I had posters for Paramore, Neon Trees, Taylor Swift, Maroon 5, Linkin Park, and Breaking Benjamin. My clothes were all purple, blue, white, or black. I always had my iPod in or my radio on. Right now I had my radio turned to Your Surrender by Neon Trees. I sang softly until I heard the expected knock. Sure enough, when I opened the door, my dad was standing there.

"Turn down that despicable music! You know I hate that Blue Cheese crap!" I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, it's not despicable; it's good. And second of all, it's not Blue Cheese; it's Neon Trees. And third of all, no I will not!" I stamped my foot and shut the door. And no it is not childish, it's Andyish. So ha!

I threw myself on the bed again and listened to the last bars of Your Surrender. I felt sad for some reason. Maybe it's because I had left my twin for the second time. Maybe it's because I was the one who caused Lauren and Hayden's sulkiness. I don't know.

Allie's P.O.V.

I was so angry. My twin had left me again! I hated her! Well, I don't hate her but still! It isn't fair!

Nico says I'm being selfish. She has a home with parents and a brother and sister. She has a family, something I have never had. Go ahead and call me selfish and jealous. I understand I am. But I just want my sister back! Is that really so bad?

I began to cry for the maybe 20th time. I was curled up on my bed in the Zeus cabin. The door opened and Nico walked in. He saw me and wrapped his arms around me. He somehow comforted me with absolutely no words. He knew how I felt for he had lost his sister. But mine was gone while his was dead. My sister willingly left. His sister died a hero. There's a difference.

I pulled away, because I didn't want comfort. He didn't press; he just sat beside me and let me cry. After awhile, he took my hand and pulled me up. I had stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed.

"You know you ask the same questions everywhere we go. Just trust me and come on," he said with a smile. Even I had to smile at that.

"I just have to know where I'm going," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and took me away. We went through the forest, past Grover and Juniper, past the clearing, past where there used to be the entrance to the labyrinth. We finally came across a small hill. On it was a small temple. I frowned. I think I would've noticed a temple in the middle of the woods. I voiced this to Nico and he chuckled.

"Look at how old it is, Allie. It's not very old, as you can see. Annabeth built it not long ago and didn't tell anyone. I came across it and asked her why she built it. She said it was a good place to think. So I took you here so you can think about how Andy feels. She heard you say you didn't want her here while you were angry. That's why she left; because she didn't think you wanted her here. Lauren told me right before they left."

I closed my eyes and felt myself get angry. I had gotten rid of my sister! It was all because of me! Ugh, sometimes I just want to bury myself alive! That way I won't have to deal with this!

As soon as I calmed down, we left. That night, as I was lying in the Zeus cabin, I realized I needed my sister back. And I had a plan to do so.

**Ooh, cliffy! What do you think Allie will do to get her sister back? Will it work? What's in the letter? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answers? We'll never know!**

**Anyways, review! Reviews make me happy and happy= more updates! So review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do and one of them was making a freaking log cabin. It took a whole week and I just barely finished Friday. So, yeah I've been busy. Plus, I've had absolutely no inspiration. And for chapter 10 I'm going to let you people decide what's going to happen. So remember to review! **

**And I'm really unhappy with you people now! Why won't you review? I had tons of readers and now, there's hardly any! Come on people! Read and Review! R&R! Press that little button on the bottom of the page and review!**

Allie's P.O.V.

It's been a month since Andy left. But, I didn't worry, for I had a plan to get her back. I just had to wait. I had been in a happier mood and Nico had noticed it. He asked me about it but I said I knew I would see Andy again. He had laughed and that was the end of it.

One day, Thals decided to take Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and I to L.A. Nico was excited because we would be really close to the Underworld. I was excited because I had never been anywhere but New York. The others were just excited they had something to do. We were to stay at some hotel that had a pool, a casino, a bar, a game room, a gym, and a spa. We girls couldn't wait to go to the spa and gym. The pool seemed cool too. The guys were anxious to get in the game room. In fact, that was the first thing they did after we checked in.

"Boys, why do they have to be so stupid?" I muttered as they made a beeline towards the game room. Thalia laughed and helped me unpack. Suddenly, there was a scream. It didn't sound like it was from any of us but it was definitely familiar. Thalia and I ran outside to see a very familiar little girl standing there. She was looking up at Nico as if he was some sort of celebrity.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Lauren squealed hugging her big brother. I laughed. The girl only came up to Nico's waist but she seemed to be able to knock him over. Hayden ran outside of a nearby room and hugged his brother too. I waited and Andy came out surprised.

"Lauren, why'd you-?" she trailed off when she saw us. She looked at me as if deciding whether she should hug me or not. Finally, she gave up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry! I really wanted to stay but I thought you didn't want me to! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please," she cried, tears soaking my shirt. I was stunned. This wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't sure I was ready to see her. But as she pulled away and looked at me with a tearstained face, I realized I was ready. I really missed her, more than I had ever thought I would. I reached over and hugged her again; except this time I was the one crying.

"It's okay. I missed you, Andy. Please don't leave again. I need my twin sister back. Please don't leave," I whispered and she hugged me tighter. Then we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Yay! Happy reunion! I love those!" Thalia squealed and we turned to stare at her. "What? Can't I be a normal teenager for once?" We all shook our heads and laughed when she pouted. This was a great day. I just wished it would last

We went to the pool and all of us girls went to the spa while the boys were in the game room. That evening we met at the restaurant near the bar (didn't I tell you there was a restaurant here? Oops.) I learned that Andy's adoptive parents were staying here also and had given the three of them permission to go off with us. 'That way they can spend time with each other without us annoying kids to bother them,' Andy had said.

I had had so much fun with them; I didn't think anything could go wrong. Too bad I was wrong. We had just ordered when a boy about our age walked over to us. I should have noticed the way Andy tensed when he neared us or how she looked about ready to hurl when he spoke.

"Hey, would you mind if I sat here with you? All the other tables are filled. Don't worry; I'll pay for my own food," he asked. We shrugged and he sat down with us. Now that I think about it, I should have noticed the table over in the corner that was empty or how he looked directly at Andy. I should have noticed her growl and say no. I should have noticed these things. But I didn't.

We talked with the guy and learned he was staying the night hear because his house burned down. He told us that he was an orphan and lived in random hotels. You're probably wondering how we could believe this but cut me some slack. I have an abusive mom and I've lived in random hotels because of it. Nico's mom was dead and when he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood, he lived in random hotels. So we figured he was one of us.

We never learned his name, for we figured we would never see him again. Boy, were we wrong. We went to our separate rooms after we paid for our dinner. Andy seemed mad that we had let the boy sit us. She pulled me away from the group and led me to her room. She took me to the balcony and glared at me.

"How could you? How could you let him sit with us? Didn't you hear me say no?" she snarled. I frowned at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize letting some random guy sit with us would be a problem," I snapped back. She gave a frustrated yell and yanked at her hair. Her actions startled me. I had never seen Andy act like this.

"Not a problem? Not a problem? Of course it was a problem! I know that guy! He's an idiot! I hate him and didn't want him sitting with us! He lied about everything he said! His name is Derek and he is **not **an orphan. He lives with his parents and is apparently up to something. Otherwise, he wouldn't have lied about that stuff! So that's why it was a problem!" she yelled. I looked at her shocked.

"How was I supposed to know? You were the one who left me and didn't tell me! And besides, even if he's up to something; it won't have anything to do with us. He's just trying to make an impression. I know these things! I've done it a million times! So quit blaming me and shut up!" I yelled back. Inside, I was crying. My sister was getting mad at me for something that wasn't my fault. I'd been through more than she had. It just wasn't fair.

Andy stared at me. "You just don't get it do you? This isn't about that! I sent you hints and you didn't take them! You disobeyed me! And you're wrong! Whatever he's up to has something to do with us! So you better stop yelling at me!" she threatened. I was angry to find tears falling down my face.

"You should never have come here, Andy. You should have never even spoken to me. Now it's too late. I hate you Andromeda Arias Holt Johnson! But, don't worry, I hate myself more. Andy, I wish you were the only one born. That way, I would never have had this miserable life! But it doesn't matter; after today you'll never see me anymore. I can promise this," I swore and jumped off the balcony. Before I did, I caught a surprised and horrified look on my younger twin sister.

I closed my eyes and allowed the terror to take over. I was going to die. Everyone would be better off. I smiled. Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I really would cause world happiness now that I was about to die.

**Sorry for the sad ending. But the next chapter will be (hopefully) happier. So remember to R&R and tell me what you want to be in the next chapter. Who should save Allie? Who should let her die? What should the letter really say? Should Andy really never see Allie again? Why is Andy so upset about Derek? R&R and you'll find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Favorite Words of Wisdom: _A wise man once said, "I don't know, go ask a woman."_**

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! I was sick yesterday and didn't feel like writing and I was a bit busy reading this super long story so…. Yeah, I haven't really written anything. By the way, have any of you seen Breaking Dawn Part 1? Is it good or what? I saw the midnight showing and I can't wait until Part 2 comes out!**

**Sorry, I'll get back on topic. Just read and I promise there's a chance you'll like it! **

Allie's P.O.V.

I was falling fast. There was nothing like falling from a 16th story balcony in the early evening! Yeah right! Definitely not my thing!

I was screaming at the top of my lungs and wishing I had never jumped off that stupid balcony! Below I saw people swarming and cameras being pulled out. Some women were screaming and I felt like screaming, "Why are you screaming? I'm the one falling!"However, I just bit my lip and hoped it would be over soon. It wasn't long before I noticed Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Lauren, and Hayden. They were standing and watching in horror.

"Allie! Stop, please stop falling!" Lauren screamed. I wished I could obey her. I wished I could stop. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. I felt a cold shiver roll up my spine as I saw the balcony that was coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that was sure to come.

A moment passed. Another passed, then another, and another, until I opened my eyes to see. I wasn't falling. It was like time had just stopped. It was like a bungee cord was attached to my back and I had been pulled up before impact. I felt a grin spread across my face and I looked up and made a move to fly. Almost immediately, I was flying upward. I was so busy smiling at my new power that I didn't notice the balcony above. I slammed into it and fell quickly. My body felt as if I had been run over by a semi, been squashed by a giant robot, and then squashed by that fat girl I had met in 3rd grade, all in one day.

I groaned and got up. As I looked around, I noticed a small table with candles and flowers, along with tons of food. I looked some more and noticed a couple glaring at me as if to say, _Stupid kid falling from the sky! You're ruining the mood!_ Of course, I may be wrong but I didn't want test it so I just backed up and fell over the railing, down where my friends were. Cheering and screams were heard below as I fell, but it was no were near as high up as earlier. I didn't bother to fly; it was so low, I could land on my feet without even popping my ankles.

My friends ran over to me and started speaking in rushed tones.

"How'd you do that?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why'd you jump?"

"It's about time you figured out how to do that!"

I spun around to see who said that. It was Jason and he was grinning at me.

"What do you mean? You knew I could fly?" I said angrily. He shrugged.

"I assumed. I could but I wasn't sure if you could. Thals can't and I'm pretty sure Andy can't either." I sighed and was about to answer him but was interrupted by some reporter.

"Excuse me miss, did you just jump off a 16 story balcony and land on the ground unscathed? If so, how did you do it?" I rolled my eyes and smiled sweetly. I put my arm around Andy, surprising her.

"Yes, you see my sister and I decided to freak out our friends by me jumping off the balcony. We did it by staging a fight and then tying a string on me. I jumped and the string held me up. It broke when I slammed into the balcony. I was able to land on my feet because I'm an acrobat in training," I explained sweetly and waved good bye to her. I led all my friends into the hotel. As soon as we left her earshot, we burst into laughter.

"Acrobat, seriously?" Thalia managed to choke out. I shook my head and grinned.

"Sorry, it was the best I could think of." We laughed until we got to our rooms. Right as we were about to depart, Andy looked at me cautiously.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked timidly. My face turned to stone and I gave her a cold stare before turning and slamming the door of the room I shared with the other girls shut. Behind the door, I heard Andy whisper, "I guess that's a no." I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into my pajamas. I crawled under the covers and hoped they wouldn't question me.

The girls came in a moment later and Thalia said angrily, "What are you so mad about now?" I didn't say anything and she sighed in frustration. They got changed for bed and the lights were out. I lay there thinking about what had happened. A certain memory was playing in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and allowed it to take over.

_I was in the Zeus cabin and was so angry at my sister I felt as if I would explode. Nico walked in suddenly and looked directly at me._

"_Allie you better find some way to make her stay. You know you want her to and you need to figure out a way to do it." I sighed and looked around. My eyes rested on a piece of paper and a pencil. I quickly grabbed it and started to write._

_**Dear Andy,**_

_**Look I'm really sorry. To be honest, I have missed you all these years. But, I've also been jealous all these years. You had told me I would regret not going to them with you and its true; I did. But it was too late and I had to just suck it up and endure, and hope the pain went away. It did. Mom would beat me and beat me until I no longer thought of it as pain; I thought of it as just something I deserved. **_

_**Look, what I'm trying to say is, I want you to stay. But, you've lived in a world in which people love and care about you. I haven't. Ever since you were eight years old, you've grown up in a place where you didn't have to worry about if you were going to eat or if you would be beaten today. You didn't wake up and wonder what you'll do to deserve today's beating. You didn't worry about that. Therefore, I believe that you probably won't make it here. You won't be able to live in these conditions in which you'll wake up every day wondering if you'll live to see the next. Because of this, I want you to go home. Go home and be with your adoptive family. It kills me to say this, but don't come back. There's a roman camp in San Francisco. If you get overrun by monsters, go there. Pretend you're roman and they'll take you in. In fact, there's a possibility they'll take you in even thought you aren't a roman. Go there and you'll be safe. This probably doesn't make any sense, but I love you and believe that it will be better for both of us if we just stayed away from each other. Please don't make it any harder than it already is. I love you and I hope you feel the same about me. You are still my twin and will always be a person I care deeply about. But, I know you will be happier if you just forgot about me. Know this before you leave: I will forever cherish the happier memories of when we were together and will try to forget those in which weren't the happiest. I hope you will do the same.**_

_**Your twin,**_

_**Allie**_

_I finished the letter and reread it. Satisfied, I turned to Nico and handed it to him with directions to give it to Andy as she leaves. Before he could ask if I would be coming to say goodbye, I said I wouldn't and then told him goodnight. I fell asleep upset yet very satisfied that she will know I love her but that it would make things easier on the both of us if she didn't see me again._

I fell into a deep sleep, remembering this and wondering if I really was right; or if I was just naive to think of this and we really were meant to be close twins and the best of friends. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should apologize for being mad and invite her to come back. Maybe I should.

**So yeah, this is the end of the chapter. I brought in the letter and hope you like it. It kind of drones on about what Allie had to endure but that was the point. It was supposed to tell Andy that Allie will always be her sister and will always love her but Andy wasn't ready for this. She shouldn't have to live like Allie did. Basically, Allie just wants her sister to be safe and the only way to do that is to not be with her. That's all. **

**Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and hope you decide to review some more. I will try to update more often. Thanks for reading and just so you know; I was half asleep when I wrote this so if it's not good enough, blame my sleepiness! Oh, and this is officially the longest chapter I have written! I'm so proud of my self!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, it's been forever since I updated, hasn't it? I honestly have no excuses other than I was busy with other fanfics, school, and track. I just didn't have any inspiration at all and just didn't update. So, sorry people.**

**Now, onto the much needed update!**

I was miserable, to say the least. By the way, never get in a fight with your twin sister; you never win. It sucks, especially since everyone around you expects you to apologize. But I was sick of apologizing. Last time I tried, I ended up mad again. There was no point. But my friends certainly didn't think so.

"Alright Allie, that's enough. You need to just apologize to her and get it over with. We're all sick of watching you suffer. Please Allie, just forgive her for whatever she did and stop making yourself miserable!" Nico exclaimed after a week of sulking.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. She left me twice! I don't want to forgive her when all she's ever done is leave me!" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my head against his chest.

"Allie, you're upset, Andy's upset, and we're upset, so why not just make everything okay by forgiving her?"

"No!"

"Why won't you, Allie? She didn't actually leave you! You were just too stubborn to go with her! She _begged _you to say something, to let people know about your situation, but you didn't! You were too stuck on staying, that you didn't go with her! You could have! So she didn't leave you; you just didn't follow!" I pulled away and stared at him in betrayal.

"Whose side are you on? She did leave me! Have you completely forgotten about her leaving me at Camp? She left because she wasn't going to be spoiled like she was at her home! So she did leave me! And yes, I didn't follow her! I was afraid Mom would find us and it would be even worse! But then, you don't care, do you? You don't care that I spent years, _years, _in that hellhole, hoping against hope that someday someone would take me away. You don't care that I dreamed of Andy coming home and us becoming a family. I was desperate! I wanted it to be like it was when we were little, a happy little family of three! Mom used to buy us anything we wanted. She used to take us to the zoo and take us to the park! But then again, you DON'T CARE!" I screamed, angry tears rolling down my face.

He looked at me in disbelief. "What do you mean? Of course I care! If I didn't, would I be here right now? Because, no offense, but what kind of person goes on vacation with someone they hate? Come one, Allie! You're smarter than that!"

"Well I'm not forgiving or apologizing!" I yelled. He glared at me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gods, why do you have to be so difficult? If you'd just forgive your TWIN SISTER, everyone would be happy and you wouldn't have to deal with this crap!" Nico shouted. I screamed in frustration.

"You don't understand! MY SISTER LEFT ME, NICO! She left me to freaking DIE! That place was TORTURE! She left me! She left me! So why do _I _have to freaking apologize? It's not FAIR!" I screamed.

"You think I don't understand? My sister left me TOO! She left me because she was tired of taking care of me! I didn't have a home or a family! She left TEN-YEAR-OLD ME on my own because SHE WAS SICK OF ME! So yes, Allie, I do know what it's like to lose your sister, because, right after she left me, my sister died. Now, don't go telling me I don't know what it's like, because I do. I know what it's like more than you do." There were tears in his dark eyes and it brought more tears to my blue eyes. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Allie, please," Nico looked down at me sadly, "please, just say you're sorry and that you forgive her. I know it's hard, but you don't know what it's like to actually lose your sister. What if Andy died and you never got to tell her you were sorry? What if you never told her you loved her and that you forgive her? You would be eternally sorry and probably end up killing yourself. And if you think I wouldn't care, I would. It would destroy me if that happened to you. So please, just say you're sorry. Tell your twin that you forgive her. I swear you'll feel better." I nodded into his shirt. We stayed like that until finally, I left to tell Andy that I forgive her and that I'm sorry.

**(Hello, I'm Billy Bob and I'll be your line break today)**

I knocked on Andy's door and waited. The door opened to reveal my twin sister looking defeated and upset. Her eyes clouded over even more when she saw me.

"What? Did you come to yell at me, to say you hate me?" Her voice cracked and I realized just how much I hurt her. "If you did come to tell me, then leave. I don't want to hear it."

"Actually," I took a deep breath, "I came to tell you I was sorry. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I didn't follow you when you wanted to leave, and I'm sorry I held a grudge when there wasn't really anything to hold. I'm so, so, sorry, Andy. I just wanted my sister back, the one who would hold onto me and sob. The one who would cry with me and trust me even when I was wrong: I want her back. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for never forgiving you when I should have. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, though you would every time you look in a mirror," Andy laughed weakly, "because I was a horrible sister and I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you but in reality, I was the one who needed protection. I'm so sorry, Andy, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly.

"It's okay Allie, I forgive you and I understand why you were angry. I would've been angry too. And I'm glad you forgive me even though I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm sorry I ever left you. I regretted it as soon as I left you but I didn't regret leaving that house. I'm sorry but that's the truth. I love you Allie. You're my twin sister, and I love you and I never will leave you again, I swear. I will never break this promise. I don't want to go through that again." We were crying now, hugging each other. Normally, I don't like extremely sappy, touching scene, but I was making an exception. This was only because I really wanted my sister back and now that I had her, I felt all my emotions come out in the form of tears. I felt better somehow, like I was a balloon that needed to deflate.

Later that night, we all went out to eat. Thalia and Jason had their arms around Andy and me. Annabeth and Percy were holding hands, and Nico walked to the side due to the fact that I was in the middle of my siblings. We were all happy. Nico was right; everyone was in a better mood now that Andy and I had made up. Things were going great. Of course, it was only natural that a hellhound decided to show up. And of course, it had to bring its friends. One thing was for sure; we were surrounded. And we might not be able to take them all. Here we go again.

**Hopefully, that made up somewhat for the long wait. No? Are you sure? Well, I said I'm sorry; do you want me to launch out into a long speech, like Allie's? I really don't feel like typing out another so just read what you want about it.**

**Anyways, due to the cliffy, I'll have to update soon so you should be happy with me! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! And, if you read my other stories, I'll be updating them this weekend. Review, please?**


End file.
